


Elemental

by ju4jen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, resouling Sam, seasons 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju4jen/pseuds/ju4jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet following the immediate aftermath of Sam's resouling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

**Elemental**

The pain was searing. Brightness and heat forcing its path through the dark and the cold. Sam’s soul burned and burned.

Dean swallowed the whisky desperately, a lifeline to help blot out the screams of his brother. But the fiery liquid scorched his throat, fanning the flames of his anger – at himself for allowing Sammy to get so lost, at his brother for jumping into hell in the first place.

Then Sam cried, huge, racking sobs, tears rolling down his face. He cried in shame at all he had become, he cried in fear for what still might pass.

Dean didn’t know what to do. Too long he had hidden his emotions, the grief at losing his brother and now they roiled around inside him like a storm tossed ocean. Unbidden and unwelcome, a single tear made a track down his cheek, the only outward sign of the anguish within.

After, came quiet. Sam didn’t say a word but his eyes , intense, direct, searched Dean looking for truth. Who am I now?

Finally, unable to raise his eyes to those of his brother, Dean sought escape into fresh air. He breathed in great gulps, until it cooled and calmed him. Then he considered all his options.

Sam flinched at Dean’s first touch but feeling only reassurance and love, he buried himself into the strength of his brother.

You are my Sammy, Dean declared with his hands, his lips, his body, and I am yours. And deep in the warmth of each other’s bodies they found each other again.


End file.
